Bitchess
Bitchess (or Karen) is a pink stick figure. She is a straight up bitch who stands up to anyone she can. She bascially can do whatever she wants. Even when she's chased by cops she was still able escape and be a bitch to them as well. She doesn't care about anyone even if they were hurt. She can also be real insensitive. Bitchin Life As far as when she could walk, Bitchess has always acted like a real bitch. She would push others for no reason, Hit others in the face, make offensive jokes, say real cruel comments, etc. Every shrink she had been to she drove insane with rage with her bitchy attitude. When she was a kid, her name was Karen, but ever since she started beating up school kids and just being an all around bitch, people now call her Bitchess, which she accepts. She then met Steve and Holly on a boat, where she 'helped' them escape from the pirates. However she still wouldn't care about them but only hangs out with them just so she can get what she wants. Since the events of Rabid Wolf, Bitchess has grown a huge hate into Wolf since he almost killed her in his sour mood and the fact that he stood up to her bitchy mood. Bitchess even made this clear in her quiz. Bitchess is now planning to kill Wolf and get her revenge since the worst day of her life happened during that moment. Still having a huge hate into Wolf, Bitchess plans to go look for him in Wolf Hunting. She DID almost kill him but Goldie showed up and tried to stop Bitchess from killing her 'love', Bitchess got pissed off and walked away, leaving to a shot in the head by Wolf. In Fools of April, she started to grow more hate into Wolf along with Red after they harshly pranked her. Which lead her to teaming up with some people to get the two back, which went succesfully. Even though Bitchess completed her revenge on Wolf, he is still her enemy but she wouldn't probably care about him anymore. In Heart of a Wolf, she ran into Wolf again and began reminding him of the trouble they had, embarrassing her and causing her to cry. Wolf (thanks to him eating Cupid) apologized to Bitchess and Bitchess completely forgave him, even giving him a hug in the process. But it's still unknown if Bitchess has completely made peace with Wolf. In All Hail the Bitch and Bitches Til The End, it shows Bitchess does not get along with Rare. Since they both hate each other and push each other around. In the same EP, she met Jones, who both crashed Rare's party. Jones was the only person Bitchess actually became friends with (mainly because they kind of act the same). Then in Bitches with Benefits, Bitchess proved her virginity wrong and had sex with Jones. She will do it more often since they're now friends with benefits. Meaning they're good friends and will have sex at times. Then in Bitchin' Birthday, it's revealed that she loves Jones and the two kiss, and it's now confirmed that they two are a couple. Voice Trivia *Rude *Selfish *Bully *Picks on poor people *Gets violent when angry *Works at the gym to get strong. *Enjoys beating up strippers. *Rarely gets into a happy kind mood. (Proven in Heart of a Wolf) *Cries when she gets too angry and upset. *She will only be nice to people she cares about. *She only loves Jones because they both act very similar. *Karen is her real name, she is only called Bitchess for her attitude. *Although she is often rude, she can be very nice to others but only when she's in an extremely happy mood. (Proven in Heart of a Wolf) Appearences Major Roles *Pirate Party (antagonist) *Life of a Bitch (antagonist) *All Hail the Bitch (antagonist) *Wolf Hunting (semi-antagonist) *Bitches Til The End (semi-protagonist) *Bitchin' Birthday (semi-protagonist) Minor Roles *Time to Wed (debut) *Rabid Wolf (semi-antagonist) *Dick Figures Christmas (2013) (antagonist) *Fools of April (protagonist) *Heart of a Wolf (protagonist) *A Rei Problem *The Feral Awakening Gallery Bitchess.png Bitchess Quiz.png Life of a Bitch.png|Bitchess in Life of a Bitch Season 12 - All Hail the Bitch.png|Bitchess praised by men in All Hail the Bitch Wolf Hunting.png|Bitchess' hate for Wolf. Request for AndrewBrauer 5.png Request for AndrewBrauer 3.png Heart of a Wolf.png|Bitchess hugging Wolf in Heart of a Wolf Request for AndrewBrauer 13.png|Bitchess having sex with Jones. Request for AndrewBrauer 17.png Request for AndrewBrauer 18.png Request for Hfechik6098 2.png|Bitchess in The Feral Awakening Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters